I Miss You
by Alice L. Rem
Summary: Experiencing the first leaving, Haine decides to leave the city for good. HainexBadou, don't even need your crack goggles or slash specs for it either! Songfic, I Miss You by Blink 182


**Title:** I Miss You  
**Fandom:** DOGS/DOGS:Bullets&Carnage  
**Rating:** K+ at most

**Pairing/Characters:** HainexBadou

**Disclaimer:** Characters/Fandoms do not belong to me, they belong to the amazingly talented and highly revered Miwa Shirow. Nor do I own the song, it is owned by Blink 182 but the fanfiction is mine... so no stealing : (  
**Feedback:** Is appreciated and begged for!  
**Notes:** Listening to the song I Miss You by Blink 182 before going to bed one night and I came up with part of this while trying to go to sleep. It was so vivid I had to write down by hand the skeleton which I usually don't do with stories especially fanfics. Either way, I kinda liked how this turned out. I wrote and read and reread until I have finally deemed it worthy of approval and showing on the internetz. Please, enjoy.

* * *

**(I miss you, miss you)**

"I'm going to leave this city…" Badou glanced up from his meal to look across their table at Buon Viaggio to his partner who was looking out the window.

"Really now." Badou commented rather then asked as he went back to his meal.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave… and never come back."

"When you leavin'?" Badou inquired in a blasé tone after swallowing and before shoveling another fork full into his mouth.

"Now."

"Hmm…"

"Come with me."

"What?" Badou looked up from his plate.

"Come with me." Haine responded unblinking, eyes locked with Badou's one unconcealed one, completely serious and unwavering. Badou swallowed his mouth full before going back to his meal undaunted.

"You know I can't do that." Haine nodded. He must have known that would be the answer but didn't want to be plagued with the regret of not asking it at least. Haine was up from his seat and walking to the door in the next moment, knowing there was nothing left for him to do here.

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**

**The shadow in the background of the morgue**

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**

"What? No 'goodbye'?" Haine hesitated at the door, hand at the ready. Kiri looked up from the plate she was drying. The place was empty, other than Mimi, who also turned to watch the completion of this scene straight from a movie.

"Saying goodbye is too conclusive. You make it sound like we won't see each other again." Haine responded sounding sure of his words, calculated, as if he had been expecting that of Badou as well. As if Badou was predictable, what a laugh, Badou snorted.

"Haine," He breathed out in a way that made Haine stop breathing and finally turn back to look at Badou. Badou had turned in his seat to look straight at Haine, a smoldering light in his one good eye that made Haine's resolve falter for a moment.

Only for a moment.

"We won't Haine. You know we won't. If you're never coming back, and this city is my coffin, we won't. This is it Haine, say goodbye now or not at all." Haine stared at Badou, he knew he was right, but he had wanted that small hope that he was wrong. That if he left Badou might come after him some day, or someone would, Nill maybe, but in the back of his head he only wanted Badou to come with him. Because in the end even stray dogs get lonely. Haine grabbed the door handle throwing open the door to the morning light.

**Where you can always find me**

**We'll have Halloween on Christmas**

**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**

**We'll wish this never ends**

"Goodbye Badou Nails." And Haine was pulled out onto the street into the shining light of the day, engulfed into the bright sky. The door closed behind him in a definitive way. Haine Rammsteiner was gone into the oblivion of the world, would be lost from their memories leaving his partner to die in this cruel city, and he was never coming back. Kiri and Mimi turned their attention back to Badou who sat a lit cigarette in one hand and his chin resting in the other leaning his elbow against the table and looking out the window wondering exactly what Haine had seen through it.

**(I miss you, miss you)**

**(I miss you, miss you)**

In Haine's opinion the city had no end. There were no real boundaries, even after all the buildings dwindled and disappeared, the city never really ended. Even after a new town or city sprung up it was interconnected to _the city_, through a life force that existed but was not tangible. As often as he would memorize streets he always seemed to find a new one. The only person he had ever known to completely map out all the streets and back streets and alleys and back alleys and rooftops… was Badou. Badou was the only person that seemed to truly know anything about this city they all lived in. Badou had figured out some secret that no one else knew. Badou was a true child of this city, everyone else was just passing through, whether for a moment or for a life time; no one could ever know the city better than Badou.

**Where are you and I'm so sorry**

**I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight**

**I need somebody and always**

**This sick strange darkness**

**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**

**And as I stared I counted**

**Webs from all the spiders**

**Catching things and eating their insides**

**Like indecision to call you**

**and hear your voice of treason**

**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**

**Stop this pain tonight**

Staring out the window at the passing scenery Haine felt this strange feeling of disturbed unrest. The city has no end. He reminded himself. How can he leave somewhere that has no end? How can he never come back if he never left?

"You can never escape us." A voice cooed. He didn't bother looking for once, he knew whose voice that was. And he was right, there was no way to escape from that which does not have any boundaries.

"There is no such thing as never."

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

_"Never is a lot sooner than you think Haine." Bishop whispered not even bothering to turn around from his place at the front of the chapel. "'Forever,' 'never,' 'god' they are all illusions. There is no such thing as something that doesn't end or exists 'forever.' Forever is too long for any creature. Either it dies of old age or it slowly goes mad before taking its own life… I imagine forever is very lonely…" Haine snorted, Bishop was yapping his normal bull shit. The cane of the blind man connected hard with the back of Haine's head in response to his ignorance._

_"Whoops, sorry. Didn't _see_ you there Haine." Bishop smirked before tapping off to the back rooms patting down Nills hair as he passed the sweeping angel girl. She fluttered her wings happily in response. Bishop was right, forever was probably very lonely_

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already**

**The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

It rained nonstop for the next several days. When the seventh day slinked up Badou found himself once again in his normal seat in Buon Viaggio as he had been the past week as if waiting for something. The plate of food sat untouched in front of him, a lit cigarette that had been practically ignored dangled from one hand. He stared out the window tracing the patterns the rain made against the glass barely listening to Kiri and Mimi's murmured conversation.

**(I miss you, miss you)**

The door was flung open and closed in a huff. Kiri and Mimi went silent; Badou smirked as a dripping wet albino dog slid into the seat across from him, he didn't even have to look to know that it was the same wet dog as it had always been and would always be. He slid his plate of food over to the other who ravenously began to eat the food on the plate

"Wow, if I knew 'never' was so short I would have gone too. Would have been a nice vacation…" Badou finally let his gaze shift from the window to Haine. Badou took a drag of his cigarette offering his partner a smile that contradicted his sarcastic comment. Haine rolled his eyes giving a small smile back, but a true one before continuing at the food.

"Shut up Badou."

**(I miss you, miss you)**

"I knew you just can't stay away from me, can you?" Badou took a drag on a newly lit cigarette stuffing the old one into an ashtray. Haine threw down his fork onto the empty plate and leaned across the table grabbing the back of Badou's head, lacing his fingers into red tendrils and pulling Badou into a kiss. There was a gasp from the girl's that fell upon deaf ears as Haine deeply breathed in the smoke that had just saturated Badou's lungs. Their tongues slid across each other before they pulled back. Haine exhaled the smoke that he had second hand breathed as Badou took another long drag on his cigarette.

**(I miss you, miss you)**

"Goodbye's are too definite for my taste."

"Well, if that's how you're going to say 'hello' to me when you get back, you can go as often as you like." Badou grinned wickedly all sharp teeth and seductive look in his now shinning green eye. Haine shook his head in disbelief glancing towards the bar.

"Maybe next time it will be without an audience."

**(I miss you, miss you)**

Haine would go out for weeks on end, but the loneliness was worth the reward at the end.


End file.
